


Holding Back the Tide

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [97]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 17:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Holding Back the Tide

“Illya, do you ever feel that trying to stop Thrush is like King Canute trying to hold back the tide?”

“Canute wasn’t trying to hold back the tide. He was proving to his courtiers that he held no power over the elements. He was saying that, next to God, the power of kings is worthless. The story's apocryphal anyway.”

“Do you have to keep doing that, Tovarisch?”

“What?”

“Debunking and correcting everything.”

“Only when you’re in the wrong. In answer to your original question, I think we have a lot more success against Thrush, than Canute did with the tide.”


End file.
